


Woven Stems

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: In the greenhouse, Luna has her own project.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Woven Stems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Luna Lovegood ( _Harry Potter_ )"

Neville was used to Luna joining him in the greenhouse, so he didn’t realize immediately that she was working on something.

Usually, while Neville did his repotting, she would find an open spot on one of his worktables to sit, with a pile of editing for _The Quibbler_ or a book on creatures that might not be real. But today, she had gathered a skirtful of flowers, weaving the stems together with her delicate fingers.

“There,” she said, and Neville only caught a glimpse of the wreath before she placed it on his head. “Perfect.”

He laughed. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
